When assembling and packaging an airbag module, it is an ongoing challenge to fit an associated airbag within a given module, tailored to the design specifications of the interior of a given vehicle. Care must be taken when folding the airbag with regard to the folded volume and girth of the airbag and with regard to the natural deployment of the airbag.
Additionally, certain areas of the vehicle require special considerations with regard to vehicle structure associated therewith. For example, the head side airbag in certain vehicles must deploy through the headliner and past the side trim mold. Furthermore, again for certain vehicles, the side curtain airbag must further travel inwardly toward a center axis of the vehicle and then over the B-pillar of the respective side of the vehicle. Accordingly, an ongoing challenge is to fold the airbag not only with regard to ease and rapidity of deployment, but also with regard to the adjacent vehicle structure upon airbag deployment.